familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Poague Campbell (1767-1814)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry x is the son/daughter of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). Spouse(s) *Name (?-?) ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Temporary Notes The following information is from http://www.lawrencecountyohio.com/families/k_p/poague.htm it is placed here temporarily to be used as an informtion source in creating the articles on john Poague Cambell's family. SEMI-WEEKLY IRONTONIAN, FRIDAY, MAY 01, 1908 CHAS. CAMPBELL WRITES OF OLD FAMILIES The following communication appears in an issue of The Ohio Magazine: To the Editor: : Some recent genealogical facts stated in correspondence to The Ohio Magazine prompts me to offer the following regarding two old families of Virginia and Ohio: THE HOGE FAMILY : Near Winchester, Va., lived William Hoge and wife, (Miss Hume), after emigrating from Scotland to New Jersey; thence to Delaware, to Pennsylvania, finally to Opeekon Creek, Virginia, becoming the first settlers there. Their son James was born in Pennsylvania, and went to Virginia in 1735, and died June 2nd, 1795. Their grandson Moses Hoge, attended Liberty Hall, now Washington and Lee University in 1778, received from it jointed with the Rev. William Wilson and others, the degree of A. B., in 1785, and was made President of Hampden-Sidney College, Virginia, 1807. He married twice: First, to Elizabeth Poage, August 23, 1783, daughter of John Poage. She died June 18, 1802; second to Mrs. Susannah Hunt, October 23rd, 1803, daughter of Joel Watkins. In 1787 he moved to Sheperdstown, Va. There were three sons by the first wife, all ministers, Rev. James Hoge of Columbus, Ohio; John Blair Hoge, who died early and was buried at Martinsburg, Va., and Samuel Davies Hoge, who died young, the father of Rev. Moses D. Hoge, D. D., of Richmond, Va. THE POAGES : Three miles north of the site of Staunton, Va., then called Beverly's Mill place, lived Robert Poage, his wife and nine children, emigrants, May 22, 1740. They located on the pike on 772 acres; his will was proved March 6th, 1774. One daughter married Robert Breckinridge, son of Alexander Breckinridge, and was his first wife; they have two sons - Robert and Alexander, both prominent in Kentucky. His second wife who was Lettuce, daughter of John Preston, emigrant. The two Robert Breckinridge, and John Preston were the ancestors of the renowned families of those names in the South and West. Robert Poage's son, John was the father of Elizabeth Poage, first wife of Rev. Moses Poage, whose descendants are famous in the Presbyterian pulpit. Thomas Poage, another son had two daughters who married brothers named Wilson. Elizabeth married Rev. William Wilson, born 1751, graduate and A. B. tutor, and trustee for twenty-five years of Washington College, Va.; pastor, 1780-1811, of Augusta Church, organized 1737, eight miles north of the site of Staunton, Va. Polly Poage married the Hon. Thomas Wilson, M. C., of Morgantown, Va. Their son, Edgar Campbell Wilson was a member of Congress in 1832, and their grandson, Eugene M. Wilson, in 1868. Bishop Alpeheus Wilson of Baltimore, is a grandson. Rev. Norval Wilson was a son, prominent in Alexandria in 1832; and a daughter, Mrs. Louisa Ann Lowrie, whose letters were published, was the second cousin of Rev. James Poage. She died in 1833, a missionary in Calcutta, India, the wife of Rev. John C. Lowrie, sixty years connected as secretary, etc., with the Presbyterian Board of Foreign Missions, Moderator of the General Assembly, in 1865, son of U. S. Senator, Hon. Walter Lowrie of Pennsylvania. The Wilson Scotch ancestor located in Ulster, Ireland; a son James, born 1715, emigrated very young, to Philadelphia; 1771, moved to Rock Bridge, Virginia, and was an elder in New Providence Church; appointed 1775 with Captain Charles Campbell by Hanover Presbytery to solicit funds to establish Augusta Academy, the germ of Washington and Lee University, on James Wilson's lands on Mount Pleasant, afterwards inherited by his son, Moses Wilson. Elizabeth, daughter of Jas. Sister of Hon. Thomas Wilson, born 1758, married (1775) Wm. Campbell, and they were the grandparents of John Campbell of Ironton, Ohio, and were located five miles north of Staunton, Va., on the pike. : The two first cousins were named John Wilson Campbell - one a Federal judge at Columbus, Ohio, who died in 1833, and the other a graduate of Washington College, and a historian of Virginia. He died in 1842. The first married Eleanor, daughter of Col. Robert Doak, who in 1740 secured the Presbytery the services of Rev. John Craig, the first minister of the Valley of Virginia, the predecessor of Rev. William Wilson in Augusta Church. The second John Wilson Campbell of Petersburg, Va., bookseller and publisher married Mildred Walker Moore, the great grand-daughter of Governor Alexander Spotswood of Virginia. His brother, Dr. Samuel L. Campbell was the second President of Washington College, in 1798, now Washington and Lee University. He married Sally the sister of Rev. Dr. Archibald Alexander, President of Hampden-Sidney College whose memory is dear to the Presbyterian Church as its exponent and profound theologian, who won the hearts of men. Dr. Campbell, an able writer, is quoted at length by Foot and others. His peon to the Mount Pleasant location of Augusta Academy has not been successful imitated. Charles Campbell, Historian of Virginia (1860) son of John W. Campbell and Mildred Walker Moore, was the second cousin of John Campbell of Ironton, Ohio. All the families mentioned were Scotch Irish, all were Presbyterians up to 1800 and very few have changed since. : Rev. John Poage Campbell was my grandfather Charles' second cousin. Rev. Campbell died at Chillicothe in 1814. He was a very brilliant man of whom Dr. Timothy Dwight spoke as being "a remarkably accomplished scholar and divine." He was born in 1767 in Augusta County, Va., graduated in 1790 from Hamden-Sidney College and his theological studies were under the Rev. Dr. William Graham at Liberty Hall, and under the Rev. Dr. Moses Hoage, then of Shepardstown, Va. He was licensed to preach in 1792. His life was spent in Kentucky and Ohio and he was a physician and naturalist. His second wife was Miss Poage of Kentucky and he was named for Rev. Thomas Poage, brother-in-law of Rev. Moses Hoge. His essays were published between 1800 and 1812. There is a copious notice of him in "Sprague's Annals of the American Pulpit" (vol. 111, p. 626), and also in Green's "Historical Families of Kentucky." His grandfather, John Campbell, emigrated in 1730 from near Newry Carlingford Bay on the east coast of Ireland. He married, 1721, Elizabeth Walker, descendant of Samuel Rutherford, one of the members of the "Westminister Assembly" and author of "Rutherford's Letters." Her father, John Walker, married Catherine Rutherford and the latter's mother, whose maiden name was Isabel Allein, was a descendant of Rev. Joseph Allein, who wrote "Allien's Alarm." The Rev. John Poage Campbell had therefore a truly noble heritage in the church. Respectfully, Charles Campbell Ironton, Ohio. References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template